twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Melora
is a support character in the TwinBee series. She is the princess of a far away planet called Mel. While she usually appears as a human, in some games she is instead a manifestation of mankind's goodwill. She made her first appearance in Detana!! TwinBee and has since been a recurrent character who has appeared throughout many of the series' following installments. She is voiced by Kikuko Inoue. __TOC__ Background Melora is the princess of a far away planet called Mel. She is the galactic guardian of something the people from space call the "Rainbow Bell", an object which shines with all the colors of a rainbow. It is said that as long as the bell rings, there will be peace in the Universe. She has also appeared in many other games from the TwinBee series, as well making cameos in other diverse media. Some artworks depict her as being very good friends with Light, Pastel and the rest of the TwinBee Team, and she's often portrayed partaking in casual outdoor activities with them, which somehow contrast with her monarchic status, as well as her figure of galactic protector. Appearance Melora has long green hair and blue eyes, and wears a long white dress with red ribbons. Appearances ''TwinBee'' series *''Detana!! TwinBee'' (1991 - arcade, PCE, PS, Saturn): One day, TwinBee (Light) and WinBee (Pastel) were relaxing at the beach when they suddenly received a distress signal coming from outer space which contained a message from a blue-haired girl who addressed herself as Princess Melora from planet Mel, pleading for its salvation from the invading forces of an evil alien known as Iva. TwinBee and his friends decided to go help her and they immediately set off to outer space. After a long and perilous journey, and taking part in many arduous battles, they ultimately succeeded in putting a stop to Iva and his forces, and saved planet Mel from an otherwise obscure fate. *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES): Time later, the evil Dr. Warumon managed to steal the Rainbow Bell in his quest to conquer the universe, and without its power, the princess slowly began to fade away into nothingness. With her last ounce of strength, she once again sent a distress signal to Earth. Like before, the TwinBee Team answered the call and eventually put a stop to Warumon and his evil plans, and returned the Rainbow Bell to Melora, with which she brought back peace to the Universe. *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PS): Melora appears as the boss of the final stage in this drop pieces puzzle game. She greets the player before the battle and tells them that she will test if they're worth to be granted the "Super Bell". *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC): In this minigames/utilities collection software, Melora can be found in her very own temple that for some reason has been erected in Donburi Island, appropriately called "Melora's Temple". In it, the player can consult her divination abilities to read their fortune. The process simply consists in a colored ball that is randomly selected and which Melora then proceeds to read, telling the player their future. *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PS): Although originally the princess of planet Mel in previous games, in this game the setting was changed so that Melora acts as the embodiment of mankind's goodwill. She transports the protagonist into the world of TwinBee by reshaping her body into the protagonist's new body. If the player refuses Melora's request to help her several times at the beginning, the game will end. Other media *''TwinBee PARADISE'' (1993-97 - radio drama): Unlike in the games, in the radio drama Melora is not embodied, but is rather perceived as a benevolent manifestation of the collective conscious. *''TwinBee PARADISE (vol.3): Evil Revival!'' (1999 - anime): Melora makes a small cameo near the end of this anime short, where the camera pans to the night sky and she appears breaking the fourth wall and smiling to the viewer. Cameos *''Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series'' (1997-99 - PS, Saturn): Melora and other characters from the TwinBee series make a cameo as plush toys in the opening. *''Tokimeki Memorial 2'' (1999 - PS): Melora is cosplayed by a girl in this game. *''Otomedius Excellent'' (2011 - Xbox 360): Melora can be seen on a billboard in the stage dedicated to the TwinBee series. *''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' (2018 - iOS, Android): Melora appears as a nonogram puzzle image. Gallery Artworks Characters - Mine Yoshizaki - 03.jpg|Diverse character artworks by Mine Yoshizaki Princess Melora - Detana!! TwinBee - 02.png|''Detana!! TwinBee'' Princess Melora - Detana!! TwinBee OST - 01.png|''Detana!! TwinBee'' OST Princess Melora - Detana!! TwinBee - 01.png|''Detana!! TwinBee'' Princess Melora - 03.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - Instruction booklet - 05.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (TwinBee Illustration Gallery) TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - Instruction booklet - 03.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (TwinBee Illustration Gallery) TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama - Instruction booklet - 06.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (TwinBee Illustration Gallery) Princess Melora - 01.jpg|''TwinBee Yahho!'' Princess Melora - 09.jpg|''TwinBee RPG'' Screenshots Princess Melora - 05.jpg|''Detana!! TwinBee'' Princess Melora - 07.gif|''Rainbow Bell Adventures'' Princess Melora - 08.jpg|Character backgrounds from TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series - 02.png|''Tokimeki Memorial Drama Series'' Princess Melora - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 01.jpg|''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' Princess Melora - TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima - 02.jpg|Interactive desktop clock for Windows 95 Princess Melora - Evil Revival! - 01.png|''TwinBee PARADISE 3: Evil Revival!'' Princess Melora - Otomedius Excellent - 01.png|''Otomedius Excellent'' PPCTwinbee13.png|''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' Trivia * "Melora" is also the name of a parasitic duck-like creature from the Parodius series who has been seen living on the head of two giant female pandas named Anna Pavlova and Judy, although it's unknown if this name similarity is a reference between both characters. **Interestingly enough, the dress Judy wears is somewhat similar to Princess Melora's, although in a different color (Judy's dress is golden yellow). See also *Queen Melody Category:Aliens Category:Female characters Category:Detana!! TwinBee characters Category:Pixel Puzzle Collection characters Category:Rainbow Bell Adventures characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama characters